


The Wizard, His Witch, And The Pup

by JooheonsLeftDimple



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Anger, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sehun and Jongin Are Brats, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Abuse, Were-Creatures, Witches, Wizards, smut in Chap 2, very little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JooheonsLeftDimple/pseuds/JooheonsLeftDimple
Summary: Baekhyun worked hard to prove himself worthy of being able to go the annual Wizards Gala. But as we all know, where there's Byun Baekhyun, there's trouble. When it goes too far, how will his Master and his favorite Witch react?





	The Wizard, His Witch, And The Pup

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small story from an entire AU that I've had in my head. 
> 
> IMPORTANT EXPLANATION:  
> Yawa's are basically were-creatures that can't control their shifts unless they create a bond with a wizard and live as their companion. Once the bond is official, the Yawa still has no control over their shifts, their master does. Yawa's can bond to witches but it takes much longer for the bond to build and it's much less stable. Once a Yawa has created a bond with a wizard, it can only be broken by death. If the Yawa dies, it does not affect the wizard but if the wizard dies, the Yawa will die with it.

Baekyun shouldn't have been there in the first place. A gala was a place for high Wizards and fancy, high breed Yawas. The only reason the young pup had been allowed to tag along was that sweet, precious Kyungsoo had given him his invitation. At first, Chanyeol had been cautious, trying to convince Kyungsoo to take it back and accompany him to the annual event as always.  
Kyungsoo had only given him a soft smile and shaken his head.  
"You know I find these kinds of things miserable. And aside from that, you know he wants to go, he just won't ask because he already knows your answer." The small witch had said matter of factly as he tended to his small herb garden.  
"There's a reason my answer is no. He's just a pup. This isn't someplace that he can just run off and play at when he gets bored of acting like an adult. And this year, there's going to be an ice sculpture! You want to put Baekhyun in a room with an ice sculpture?" The taller man asked incredulously.  
Kyungsoo only smiled softly and chuckled. "Then let's propose a challenge. The Gala is a month away, no? Give him 'til then to prove himself. Tell him if he can get through the, what, 5 missions this month? Without any mistakes or broken bones, that he can go with you."  
Chanyeol sighed, knowing by his tone, that was Kyungsoos final word on the matter.  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the clearing to feed the Honey Dew Spritlings, and you, my dear, have a very excited puppy to make a deal with. He's been running around the farm and pestering the Magnolots all morning." He hummed and tippy-toed to press a kiss to Chanyeols cheek.  
The wizard sighed and returned the small affection. He had a long month ahead of him.  
Surprisingly, the month had flown by, and Baekhyun hadn't slipped up once. While kyungsoo was proud and showered him with praise and ear scratches, Chanyeol was unbelievably stressed, praying for luck and a peaceful, uneventful night.  
Now, here they stood in the countries Grand Hall, and all Baekhyun could do was stared open mouth at all the gold and crystal decor.  
"Wah, this place is so big Channie~" The small pup turned to the taller man who was giving him a look that quietly said, "Watch your mouth Baekhyun-ah." He stopped to think for a moment before correcting himself. "I-I mean, Master."  
As the night went on, Baekhyuns wonder turned to insatiable curiosity, eating him from the inside out as he was stuck on his 'Master's' arm for the night. He huffed and picked at his claws a moment before hearing a voice that made him turn so quickly he almost fell. The small motion caught the attention of Chayeol who turned away from his conversation to catch Baekhyuns arm and pull him back close.  
"Baek-ah, what on ea-" The wizard paused, following Baekhyuns line of sight to two other Yawas and their master. His jaw set, and he almost made to walk away when a heavily accented voice called out.  
"Park-ssi, I would say it's a surprise to see you here, but you never miss the Gala do you. However, it is new to see little Byun, hm?" The tall Blonde reached out to stroke the top of Baekhyuns head, to which the Yawa quickly dodged and shuffled behind Chanyeol.  
"Ah, Wu-ssi," Chanyeol greeted, a fake smile plastered over his face as he stepped further in front of a nervous Baekhyun. "Mind your manners old friend, you know Yawa's are not something to be touched once they're claimed." he raised his champagne flute to his mouth and took a small sip, his eyes never leaving the wizard across from him.  
"Baekhyun-ah," Two voices cooed in unison. Two Snow Panther Yawa's sauntered out from behind the tall blondes back, tails intertwined as they slunk around Chanyeol to the young pup. "It's unbelievably stuffy in here," "Isn't it?" One started where the other one finished.  
"Ah, Jongin-hyung, Sehun-hyung. Good evening." Beakhyun did a small bow, hands crossed on his stomach, just as Kyungsoo had shown him.  
They shared a small smirk before tilting their heads in greeting as well. "Park-sunbaenim, Can Baekhunnie," "Come play with us in the garden?" The panthers crooned, Jongin leaning his head on Sehuns shoulder.  
Baekhyun looked up to Chanyeol, noting the unsure look on the older's face. Weighing his options, he could either go outside and at least get to look around or continue to be stuck on Chanyeols metaphorical leash for the night. He smiled and gave Chanyeol a nod and smile.  
Chanyeol sighed and nodded, but not before sliding his hand down to grasp Baekhyuns. His eyes flashed a warm gold momentarily. Baekhyun smiled at the small tug Chanyeol had given their bond. 'Call me if anything and I mean anything happens, got it pup?' Chanyeols voice echoed around Baekhyuns head, 'Yessir!~' The Yawa sent back.  
"Yes, but just for a while. Don't keep my puppy out all night, we do have an image to uphold." Chanyeol smiled and rested his forehead against Baekhyuns in a quick farewell before he was lead off by the two cats, stepping in perfect sync as Baekhyun bounded alongside them.  
"I'm sure I don't have to tell you it was a bad idea bringing your pet dog here." Kris' voice pulled Chanyeol from his thoughts.  
"And I'm sure if you want to keep getting invitations to these events and keep your reputation out of the gutter, you'll watch your mouth about Baekhyun." Chanyeol said with a final tone and gave a curt smile before turning and sauntering away.  
"We'll see who's reputation is in the gutter, dear Park."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kyungsoo had been re-reading an old spell book on the couch, curled up in a large Tukula fur, when Chanyeol nearly busted through the door on their summer cottage, smoke raising from the tips of his fingers. He paced for a moment, seething before turning to the door.  
"You've got three fucking seconds to be at my feet."  
Slowly, a small shaking copper colored wolf slunked forward into the house, ears down and eyes to the floor. The small creature kept his tail tucked in and tried to make himself as small as possible.  
Kyungsoo put his book down and stood, immediately moving to the small wolf. Once he was closer he could see all the scratches and fur patches blotted with blood. They weren't big enough to be worrisome in any way but the small wolf was surely feeling them.  
"Oh, my poor Baekie, what on earth happened to you?" The small witch asked in a soft voice.  
"Oh, yes, 'Baekie' tell him what you did. Please dear god, tell him, tell both of us- explain to both of us what was going through your stupid fucking head when you decided to go after one of the Martkaes precious Kahleron. Please dear god, I am dying to know why the fuck you felt the need to do that. Did you even consider what the repercussions would be? If you weren't mine, if I wouldn't have already claimed you, they'd have your fucking head for a stunt like that, so please, do elaborate." The wizard seethed and snarled as he slowly stepped closer and closer to the small pup, eyes switching in and out of an amber shade.  
The small wolf only began to shake harder and whimper, this displeasure and anger seeping through the bond of his master only causing searing pain to shoot into his head. He began to hyperventilate. Kyungsoo quickly moved between the two and set a hand on Chanyeols wide chest.  
"Chanyeol. That's enough."  
The tall wizard laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't think it is. How fucking unintelleg-"  
"Chanyeol." The black along Kyungsoos back slowly began to creep on to his arms. Chanyeol backed down.  
"Should've left him under that fucking tree to rot. There's a reason he was left behind." Chanyeol muttered as he turned away. He went to make his way back to his room, but just as his hand almost reached on the door to the hallway, it slammed shut, the force rattling the walls. Chanyeol snarled and snapped his head back to kyungsoo ready to fight before noting the black, hollow eyes that stared back at him and the blood red aura seeping from Kyungsoo.  
"GET OUT."  
Chanyeol stuttered for a moment before turning and snarling as he stomped back out the front door and slammed it behind him.  
Kyungsoo took a moment to breathe and pulled himself back together before turning to the small wolf, still shivering and low to the ground.  
"And I'm guessing he's kept you shifted since you left?" The only answer he got was a small whimper. He sighed and sat on the floor beside the small creature. After a moment he held his had out for the canine to sniff, and once Baekhyun could no longer smell the sour of anger anymore he shuffled over to lay his head on the witches lap.  
"Oh, my little Baekie. Why are you such a troublemaker?" He chuckled. "I would be mad at you too if it didn't already look like you learned your lesson." He murmured and ran his hand softly over Beahyuns fur, careful not to press into the many cuts and scrapes.  
"Alright, that's enough moping. Up with you." He moved the pups head gently before standing and making his way to the kitchen, Baekhyun following timidly after.  
After a minute of high pitched whimpers and a very squirmy wolf pup, Kyungsoo had finally wiped all of the access blood away and Baekhyun had slowly come out of his shell.  
"I can't dress your cuts properly until you've changed back, and we can't exactly do that without assface being here so we'll just have to wait on the rest. I have some Mouse Tail Vine that would help with the aches and bruises. Would you like some of that?" The small witch asked, running his hands along Baekhyuns neck and back, careful to avoid any wounds.  
Baekhyun huffed and Kyungsoo guessed that was the closest he was getting to an answer for now. He stood and walked to the kitchen counter, opening the cabinets to look through the jars of paste. "Here we are." He hummed and sat back on the floor.  
He popped the lid on the small glass jar and swiped some of the green paste onto his finger, holding it out for Baekhyun. The wolf grimaced and gave Kyungsoo a weary look. The witch smiled and shook his head.  
"Don't be such a baby. Its mashed with Honey Suckle Nectar." The small man chided and Baekhyun hesitantly licked the small glob into his mouth. He paused as if thinking for a moment then, lifted his ears, nosing forward for more.  
"No no, that's all you get. I had to travel all the to Heswaeka for this." He chuckled at the small whine he got in answer.  
"Come on then, it's almost 2:00 am and I have a trip to town tomorrow morning. I can't leave you here by yourself, so I guess you'll be tagging along, Fido." Baekhyun nipped at Kyungsoo's hand lightly for the dog joke, huffing as he realized he'd be stuck in this form until Chanyeol forgave him. Until Chanyeol came back. If Chanyeol forgave him. If Chanyeol came back.  
Suddenly Baekhyuns demeanor dropped again and Kyungsoo could easily guess where his mind was going as him small golden eyes began to water.  
"Baekie-ah, You know he's just a hot head. He'll be back before you know it. In fact, I'll bet he'll be here by the time we return from town. Then we can work this out. It's not the first time he's blown his lid."  
'But it's the first time he said he should have left me there..'  
Kyungsoo could practically hear Baekhyuns sob racked voice saying it as the small wolf dropped his eyes to the floor and sniffled.  
"Oh, Beakhyun-ah...I think it's time for bed now. Why don't you sleep with me tonight, hm? Then you won't have to be by yourself and I'm sure Chanyeol's scent will calm you down."  
Kyungsoo stood and led Baekhyun to his and Chanyeol's shared bedroom. He quickly changed into his pajamas and Baekhyun slowly climbed into the bed and curled up with his head nuzzled into his master's pillow.  
Once the small witch was changed he snuggled in next to the pup and waved a hand in a particular motion to dim the lights.  
"Baekhyun," He started, pausing a moment before continuing.  
"We love you very much. Much more than anything else. You are so very precious to us and our life would be terrible without you. Neither of us could live with ourselves if we ever let anything happen to you. You have to understand, Chanyeol was upset because you acted out yes, but he was more so upset with what could have happened to you because of it. He was probably very scared of what the Martkae could have done. If he decided your death be the punishment, there is nothing Chanyeol or I either one could have done the save you. That's not to say we wouldn't have fought to the death for you anyways, but we both know neither of us is strong enough to challenge him. We could have lost you... I could have lost both of you... So please, I know Chanyeol was harsh and he was wrong for everything he said to you tonight. Just... Try to be patient with him ok Baekie?"


End file.
